Twist and Turns of Fate
by MrSimba593
Summary: Po and the Five are young... teenagers to be precise and school is their daily life now. Shifu is allowing his students a chance to see life outside of a training a hall, how will it work out? TiPo
1. Twist and Turn

**Chapter 1: Twist and Turn**

**So this is a pilot story for an idea that I have so I would like you guys to tell me if you guys would like to see more of this story. The story will be as the title suggests and… the summary points it out pretty well. I know there have been some stories that show the gang in school; well mine is going to pretty similar to that. Just with… ahem… a twist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Po was having that dream again where he was really good at Kung Fu and got to fight with the best and bravest masters. The Furious Five! Oh, how he dreamt of how his life could be with them. He defeated hoards of enemies with his favorite heroes beside him and befriend his favorite hero, Tigress. He always dreamed that he and Tigress would hang out and be the best of friends. But, before long his wonderful dreams became so rudely interrupted by his one and only father.

"Po!" the old goose hollered up into his room. "Get up, or you will be late for school!"

Po grumbled as he awoke from his slumber, he peered out from underneath his sheets. "Okay dad, I'm up!" he yelled back and got out of bed.

He got dressed and played with his action figures for a bit till he got odd looks from the neighbor from across the street. He politely apologized then took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly like a sixteen-year-old Po would look like, a few inches shorter that his older counterpart and a lot less filled out, but still had his panda sized shape. Po checked his backpack for the homework he had to do the night before and went down to greet his father.

"Morning dad!" Po said with a cheery smile.

"Ah- good morning, Po!" Mr. Ping returned the smile with one of his own. "I heard thumping from upstairs are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just playing with my action figures." Po said with a smile as he took the bowl of dumplings from his father to eat for breakfast.

"A boy your age should be chasing girls, not playing with action figures." Mr. Ping said as he chopped up turnips. "I want grandkids before I'm too old!"

"Daaaaad!" Po sighed.

"Okay, okay. Did you get your work done?" His father asked.

"You know me dad." Po said popping the last dumpling in his mouth and heading to the door.

"Oh, alright. Have a nice day at school!" Mr. Ping said to his son as he walked away.

"Bye dad, see you after school." Po waved back then turned to the road before him. As he walked he said hi to neighbors and people he had know since he was a kid. As the son of a famous noodle maker, he was pretty well known around the community.

Soon Po made it to the school and crossed under the Iron Gate that stretched across the front of the courtyard to the school. It was the high school in the Valley of Peace and was home to all kinds of life. Po was in the early part of his junior year. He then went to his first class of the day and got ready to take notes. Po was by no means smart, but he wasn't stupid either. He always pulled a B grade average, but he was the shy type and didn't have any friends. As Po wrote something one the piece of paper someone walked by and knocked his stuff on the floor. As Po got down on the ground to pick it back up he saw who had knocked it down, it was Tai-Lung.

Tai-Lung was a senior and had been picking on Po for the past five years. He always found something new to torture Po on a daily basis. He was mainly the reason why Po tried to skip school sometimes it got that bad.

"You dropped something fatty." Tai-Lung and his friends chuckled as they sat down waiting for the teacher. Po didn't say anything for he knew it would involve him getting hurt.

Time flew by quick and soon lunchtime was upon them, Po got his lunch from the cafeteria and went to sit at his normal table in the corner of the lunchroom. No one else sat with him, but he was use to it. No one really bothered him, except of Tai-Lung, and he didn't bother anyone else; he liked it that way. Though, from time to time Po did wish he had some friends or at lest a best friend he could talk to.

Po was getting into his lunch then he got an unwanted visit from Tai-Lung.

"Hey, tubby!" the snow leopard shouted and his friends stood behind him.

"Hey Tai-Lung…" Po grumbled.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends… oh that's right. No one wants to be your friend!" Tai-Lung gave a terrifying laugh.

"Go away." Po said hoping the leopard would leave, but this just made him squint his eyes in anger.

**AT THE JADE PALACE…**

"Hi-yah." The students of the Jade Palace yelled as they practiced strikes on dummies.

The Five were in the hall training, it was almost lunchtime for them and was expecting Shifu to come and let them go on a break. Most of the Five were sixteen years of age, except for Monkey and Mantis who were fifteen at the time. Tigress had not fully sealed her heart or become truly 'hardcore' as Po would come to say. She didn't really hang out with her comrades that much and trained most of her free time away. Her body and mind ached for a best friend, but she couldn't let just anyone fill the position. That is why one of the Five hadn't already befriended her in such ways.

"Students!"

"Master!" The Five drop what they are doing and snap into attention in front of their master.

"I have come to interrupt your training for a very important reason." The red panda stated.

"Are there bandits attacking the village?" Tigress took a defensive step forward.

"No Tigress, I am here with good news." Shifu gave her a warm fatherly smile. Because Shifu never raised Tai-Lung, he never lost a part of him. This allowed him to give all his love to Tigress who he still had adopted her from the orphanage and became his first student under Oogway's watchful eyes. Shifu promised her that she would one day become the Dragon Warrior. Tigress noticed Shifu trying to be her father, but for some reason she felt like all he wanted her to do was to train for the Dragon Warrior title.

"What is it Master?" Viper asked from the line of students.

"I have realized you all have been training in the art of kung fu for most of your lives and I am willing to give back a little." Shifu continued.

"What exactly are you talking about Master?" Monkey questioned.

"I have taken the liberty to enroll you all into the Valley of Peace's High School. All the kids of your age are in their junior year, so you will join them." Shifu said with a smile while getting mixed reactions in the process.

"What?" Crane looked dumbfounded.

"Yes! This is going to be great!" Viper sprung up into the air.

"Now I have to do real work?" Mantis whined.

"So we won't have to do our kung fu exercises?" Monkey said hoping to for some free time.

"Wait, why?" Tigress could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"You must have some public experience and I figured a school with people your own age would do just that. You can't be stuck up here in the palace all your life, besides Oogway agrees with my decision." Shifu told his students.

Eventually they all agreed with the idea, but one was still uneasy with it. Tigress. She wasn't comfortable with being around a large group of people especially when her image mattered a great deal with her.

"Because you will all have a long day tomorrow, you may relax for the rest of the day." Shifu began to walk away from the group then Viper asked a simple question.

"Are we going to just walk in there tomorrow and have to figure out everything out ourselves?" Viper asked a little concerned.

"Actually no, I spoke with the principle of the school today. He said he would have someone at the front gates tomorrow morning. You will be to stick with him for the rest of the day so he can so you around.

"Do you know his name, can you tell us?" Mantis hopped up onto Monkey's shoulder as the primate shook his head also wanting to know his name.

After a moment of pause as his students looked at him with wonder, Shifu decide to tell them. "The principle said it would be a panda that goes by the name of Po. He is also in his junior year."

Tigress silently stood back behind her comrades as she listened to them talking about this person who would be helping them around the school the next day. "So Po is his name." she said under her breath as she began walking to the kitchen to get some lunch.

**BACK WITH PO…**

"No one tells me what to do, panda!" Tai-Lung roared and jumped at Po.

"No! Wait! That's not how I meant it!" Po cowered in fear, waiting for punches to come but they never did.

"Now that is quiet enough, Tai-Lung." The principal had seen all of this and had stepped in taking a hold of Tai-Lung's arm. "I don't know how many times I've told you to leave Po alone."

"But he was…" Tai-Lung started.

"No butts are involved here, now go to my office we have some things to talk about." The principal pointed in the direction Tai-Lung was to go in.

"Yes, Sir." Tai-Lung said and sulked off.

"No there is no reason to still be standing here, go back to your lunch." Mr. Ming said to Tai-Lung's friends and waves them off.

"Thanks Mr. Ming." Po said bowing to the principle. Mr. Ming was a six-foot tall cheetah that wore a white collar with a red tie. He had been the principle for most of Po's school career and knew the panda very well."

"Po are you sure your okay? I mean if you are having problems with him, we can take care of that." Mr. Ming said trying to help Po.

"No! I mean… it's fine. He doesn't cause that much trouble." Po lied, but he knew what Tai-Lung would do if he told Mr. Ming the stuff the leopard had done to him.

The principal eyed Po for a moment, but then decided to talk to Tai-Lung about it later and instead talk to Po about what he had come to find him for.

"Po, I actually came over here to talk to you about something."

"What is it Sir?"

"Do you know who Master Shifu is?" the cheetah asked with a smile.

"Do I! He is the Grandmaster at the Jade Palace and Master of the Furious Five!" Po was getting excited.

"Okay, okay." Mr. Ming chuckled. "That's good, because I talked with him earlier today and he had a great idea."

"He is probably going to send them on an epic mission!" Po said as he racked his mind with awesome sounding ideas.

"It might not be that epic of a mission, but it is a mission none the less. He told me of his idea to have the Furious Five to go to school for a year." Mr. Ming stated.

Po racked his mind for a second, and then his eyes went wide realizing what it meant. "Wait, so that means… they are coming here!"

"That's right, but Shifu didn't want to just drop off his students, he wanted someone to show them around and be their friend."

"So…" Po urged Mr. Ming on.

"I chose you. You will help them around and show them where they have to go." Mr. Ming said with a smile.

"Wow! This is just so… Thank you Mr. Ming!" Po jumped up and hugged the cheetah.

"It's no problem, your dad had talked to me about how he hadn't seen you with any friends and I knew you have had a hard time so I thought this would be perfect for you."

"Well, when do they come?"

"Tomorrow, you are to meet them at the front gates a half an hour before classes start so you can help them find their first class."

"Okay I'll be there!" Po took a step back to grab his tray, now he was too excited to eat, though he was nervous about getting up that early, he was definitely not used to that.

The rest of Po's day went rather fast and flawless, no Tai-Lung. After school was out, Po ran home as fast as he could and back to his dad. Po yelled as he ran into his dad's noddle shop.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Po said as he searched for his dad.

"W-what is the matter Po? Is something wrong?" Asked a worried Mr. Ping from behind a shipment of vegetables.

"No, nothing is wrong!" Po replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Then what is going on?"

"The Furious Five are coming to my school, and I get to show them around!" Po jumped excitedly.

"That sounds great, Po! Now go wash up, time for your chores." Mr. Ping said. Po followed his dad's orders and started with his chores but never stopped talking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Mr. Ping smiled. He hadn't seen Po this excited about something before… ever.

**JADE PALACE…**

Tigress was doing what she does best, training. No one else was in the training hall, just her. Shifu soon walked in and saw her training, he couldn't understand why she wasn't with the others who had gone down to the village.

"Tigress?"

The feline, who was in mid punch, suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to where the voice came from. "Yes Master?"

"Why aren't you with the others in the village?'

"I noticed my form was sloppy today during training and I figured this was the perfect time to work on it." Tigress replied.

"It seemed fine to me." Master Shifu said.

"It was something minor." Tigress shrugged.

Master Shifu thought for a second then nodded. "Continue on then."

Tigress bowed and added a 'master' in there and returned to beating up the wooden dummies in front of her. Shifu watched for a moment then began to walk away. He couldn't help but think as he walked. _'I hope you find a friend.' _

* * *

**Again, this was just a pilot on how you just liked this idea. I know Shifu is a little out of character, but… whats the fun in that if you can't TWIST things around. (Lol I'm so funny) All in all, I do want to know what you guys think about it so please let me know using that review box below this message.**

**Yup it is still there…**

**Just below this…**

**Right \/ there…**


	2. Too Much to Handle Alone

**Chapter 2: Too Much to Handle Alone**

**Everyone really seemed to like this story so I decided to continue it. You know what really grinds my gears? Tragedies… there is enough hurt in the world already, so write something sad about someone's favorite characters? **

**I have perfectly good reasons for being gone. Work and family. Sadly, I just got laid off because some guy sucked up as much money as her could and ran off leaving several of us to get let go. It sucks. I will continue this story after I finish ANFL 2, I'm just not good at having multiple story's running. of Unless I get alot of people who really want this to continue.**

"**I wish I owned Kung-Fu Panda" – Simba593's Disclaimer.**

* * *

Po was up early the next morning, a lot earlier than he normally was. Mr. Ping was surprised a little, because he usually had to shake the teenage panda awake. Now Po was up and making his own breakfast.

"Son, you're up early." Mr. Ping said coming down the stairs of his room.

"I woke up three hours ago, and I couldn't fall back asleep." Po said with a mouth full of dumplings.

"Three hours?" Mr. Ping asked in disbelief and Po nodded his head. "You must really be excited to meet these Furious Five folks."

"Hecks yeah! And it only makes it that more awesome that they need my help to get around the school." Po said sending both arms into the air. "And they never need help! From anyone!"

"Well I'm glad your happy son." Mr. Ping softly smiled to himself.

"Alright dad, I got to go. If I don't hurry up I'll miss them." Po said grabbing his pack and heading for the door.

"Uhh… son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"It's still dark outside." Mr. Ping said eyeing his son.

'I'm just getting a head start! I cannot be late." Po said and bolted out the door.

Mr. Ping watched as his son left and turned the corner to leave the restaurant. As the elderly goose prepared for the days customers, he couldn't help but try and think of the last time Po was this motivated.

**AT THE JADE PALACE…**

The gong went off and as usual, five students stepped out of their rooms at the same time and greeted their master at the same time.

"Good morning students, as you know today you will be attending Jade Palace High. But before you head off I want you to do your morning training routine." Shifu looked at his students. "Also there is food prepared in the dining hall along with a little present Oogway and I put together for all of you."

Everyone got a little excited to hear the word 'present'. The only time they heard the word 'present' was if a very important person was coming to the palace or in one of Master Oogway's riddles.

"What do you think it could be?" Monkey whispered to Mantis as they walked towards the training hall.

"I hope it's something better than the crap food in this place..." Mantis mumbled.

"I'll second that!" Viper piped up from behind them.

"Me three." Said Crane.

"Then it's unanimous. The food here sucks." Monkey said and the group laughed as they walked down the hall. All except Tigress, who silently followed the group.

They all trained and exercised for an hour then headed up to the dining hall, when they arrived they were unhappy to find the same old food but surprised to find a rugsack sitting in each of their chairs. They boys had blue bags with their Chinese characters sewn into the back, Tigress and Viper had the same thing except their bags were red. Mantis had a smaller version of everything the others had and Viper's bag had only one sling to accommodate for her lack of limbs.

"Look at these!" Monkey said as he put his pack on his back to test it.

"It's perfectly sized to me." Viper slid into the sling of her rugsack.

"And, there are brushes, paper, ink, and text scrolls **(Haha… get it? Like text books? Oh, never mind.)**" Crane said he searched through his bag.

The whole time Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey were looking through an excepted present from their masters, Tigress was just looking at her pack. She felt the fabric it was made of, she couldn't feel it. Her paws were numb from training; she knew the rugsack was there but she couldn't feel. After trying to feel for a moment she picked up the sack and put it on as did the other members of the Five. Just then Oogway walked in.

"Master Oogway." The Five said with a bow.

"I see you all have found your gifts." The turtle said slowly moving about the room.

"Yes master. We like them very much and are very happy to have received them." Tigress said without hesitation.

"But you have yet to open yours." Oogway calmly said causing Tigress' eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry master I…" She started.

"No need to be sorry, you have not wronged anyone." The old turtle said laying a hand on her shoulder. "I do hope the five of you have a good day at school."

As the Five started to walk out of the room and just as Tigress was about to steep out the door she felt Oogway's hand on her shoulder. "Young Tigress… keep your eyes open. I feel you will feel soon."

"But master, my paws…" Tigress said turning around but found no Oogway.

**IN FRONT OF JADE PALACE HIGH…**

"Ugh… I've been waiting here for two hours where are they?" Po whined as he laid on his back looking at the sky. Just then people started whooping and hollering and Po looked up to see what all the commotion was about. That's when he saw Master Tigress leading in the rest of the Five through the gates of the school.

"Who here goes by the name of Po?" Tigress shouted above the crowd.

"That would be me." Tigress and the Five turned to see a panda standing eye-level to the tiger. "And I can't believe you guys are standing in front of me! You guys are like totally awesome!

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down big guy!" Mantis said from atop Monkey as they both chuckled.

"R-right." Po said sheepishly as a lite blush formed on his face.

"Master Shifu said you are the one that is going show us around, this true?" Viper asked sweetly.

"Yup, your one and only panda tour guide!" Po said earning laughter from all but Tigress which he noticed but decided not to question it.

Po took them through gates of the school and into the building where he first showed them the cafeteria, then the library, then the various classrooms including the gym, and then he showed them to their lockers.

"So what are your locker numbers?"

"I got 434." Monkey jumped up holding his papers up.

"I'm in the same locker." Mantis said as they high fived each other. Mantis and monkey got put in the same locker due to Mantis' size.

"I got 435" Crane added.

"Locker 437 is mine." Tigress stated with her normal tone.

"And I got 438." The green snake said slithering out from behind Monkey and Mantis.

"No way…" Po said the excitement bottling up inside of him. "I'm locker 436, I'm right in between you guys! Come on I'll show you to them!"

As Po was showing them to their lockers Mr. Ming, the principle stepped in front of them

"I see our new Students are being well taken care of." The tall cheetah said.

"Yes sir, I just got done showing them around." Po responded to the principle.

"Alright, Po, keep up the good work. And you kids get to class on time." Mr. Ming nodded to the group and walked off.

"Who is he?" Mantis asked.

"That is Mr. Ming, he is the school principle. He is kind of like Master Shifu to the school and he has been like a second dad to me." Po replied looking to the group for approval.

"Don't compare him to Master Shifu. You don't know him." Tigress said with a stern voice and a growl slipping out at the end.

"Tigress! Be nice!" Viper hissed and Tigress backed off a little turning her head away from Po. "I'm sorry Po, she is just… Tigress…"

"It's okay; I deal with that a lot here." Po shrugged it off and proceeded to his first class. After sitting down at a desk he opened a book to read when it was knocked to the ground by none other than Tai-Lung.

"Hey fatso! You think I forgot about yesterday?" Tai-Lung growled.

Po was frozen in fear and was unable to say anything.

"You got me in trouble so now I'm going to pay you back." Tai-Lung raised an arm to strike Po when a striped orange paw stopped Tai-Lung's arm from moving towards Po.

"I wouldn't do that." Tigress growled and Viper hissed from behind her.

"Who do you-" Tai-Lung started but was interrupted a very pissed off feline giving him the death stare. The snow leopard took a step back still unhappy about the ordeal. "Watch your back panda! I'm not done with you!"

"That guy has some issues." Viper said making sure he walked away.

"He has been bullying me since I could remember. I try to ignore him, but that doesn't seem to work." Po mumbled and looked down at the desk.

"Fight back."

"What?" Po looked up at Tigress.

"Why don't you back?" Tigress asked again.

"Because I can't." Po replied causing silence between the three. Then Tigress took a seat next to him and began to open her books.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked her.

Tigress eyed him curiously "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're sitting next to me."

"Is that bad?" Tigress was really confused by now.

"No it's just… that no one ever sits with me…" Po finished with a slight whisper causing Tigress' eyes to widen a bit.

"Well that won't happen anymore. Right Tigress?" Viper said from the other side of Po. Po just looked at her with a smile. He had friends. They all sat with him at lunch and talked his ears off about living at the Jade Palace and Po listened to everything they had to say. Po was even able to share some things about him without being told to go away.

Tigress still remained quiet, still pondering over what he had said earlier, about no one ever sitting with him. 'He is just like me.' Tigress thought to herself. 'I wonder if he has had the same struggles as me…'

"Tigress!" The orange feline was snapped out of her trance by Viper.

"Y-yes Viper?" Tigress responded trying to act like nothing happened.''

"Po was just about to show us to our next classes." The snake said eyeing the cat suspiciously.

Tigress nodded and followed. As they walked off she told herself 'I need to talk with this panda.'

* * *

**Sorry for the hold up, and don't worry this story will be continued! Simba593 over and out. Oh, and a song-fic will be updated soon. **


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3 'Revelations'**

**I am extremely happy that you guys really, like this story! Everyone really seems to want more of it so I shall give more!**

**I'm trying not to be like other school fics out there, if you do happen to see a detail that resembles another person's fanfiction, please let me know I really don't want to step on anyone's thunder.**

**Last thing, I'm thinking about changing my pen name to MrSimba593 like my Youtube & other accounts. What do you guys think? **

* * *

"Here we are." Po walked down a hallway and standing in front of two doorways, one for the girl's locker room and one for the guys. Crane and Tigress stood behind Po.

"These are the locker rooms, they will lead you to the gym. And just so you guys know the teacher's name is Mr. Morison." Po informed. Tigress nodded to him and walked into the girl's locker room while Po and Crane entered the Boy's side.

Crane followed Po to his locker and took the one next to Po's. After Crane placed his bag in the locker he turned to look around and found most of the guys on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Po? Why are we on this side and everyone else is over there?" the bird was watching the others rough housing, he was un-amused and turned back to Po shaking his head.

"That's part of the reason, the other reason is-" Po was cutoff when Tai-Lung walked in.

"Ha! Can't run from me now fatso!" said a pissed of snow leopard as he walked towards the panda. Tai-Lung started to throw a punch when Crane reached out and clamped onto his fist, pinning it to the ground.

"Damned, birdbrain, why can't you and your friends stay out of my way!" Tai-Lung growled loudly trying all the while to give Crane a menacing stare.

Crane looked at Po, mouthing the word 'birdbrain' to the panda like asking a question. Po just shrugged and shook his head. Crane then turned his attention back to the struggling leopard beneath his foot.

"Let's leave this feud in this locker room and head into the gym; you can settle you differences with the panda in there." Crane eyed the feline until he nodded in agreement. Crane then let Tai-Lung up from the floor. Tai-Lung just growled and walked back to the other side.

"Come on Po, let's go." Crane said and Po nodded.

Coming into the gym they found Tigress already sitting on a bench ready for P. E. to start.

"Did your locker room turn out to be as fun as ours was?" Crane joked as he and Po took a seat next to her.

"No, it was full of cheap perfume and cheesy gossip." Tigress grumbled. "Yours was fun?"

"Oh yeah, we have a water slide and hot girls giving out free massages." Po said laughing at his own joke. Tigress just growled lightly and rolled her eyes at the panda.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Line up!" The P.E. teacher, a brown beaver with a whistle hanging around his neck and a clip board in his paw, yelled loudly to the chatty group of students.

Acting on instinct, Tigress and Crane snapped quickly into line stood up straight and said, "Yes Master!" Both bowing in respect to the teacher. After a few seconds of silence, Tigress decided to look up and found the whole class looking at them including at Po.

Then from back behind the group someone yelled loudly, "Freaks!" causing the whole class to uproar into laughter. Tigress' cheeks flushed red due to embarrassment, but her orange fur did well to conceal it. Crane, however, was not as lucky. Tigress' gaze continued around the room at all the laughing faces, until Po blocked her view. She soon realized that he was standing alongside her and Crane as the class laughed around them. His caring grin whipping away her embarrassment, she nodded in approval.

"Alright everyone, calm down." The teacher yelled and blowing his whistle. "Since the new students want to be funny, they can be the first to start our game today." The beaver then threw a padded stick at Tigress and Crane.

"These are Pugil Sticks, and are used in training for hand-to-hand combat. **(This is real! Don't believe me? Look it up, and I'm sure you'll be as surprised as I was.)** Today they will be used to knock each other off this balance beam." He then began passing out red and blue jerseys. Crane and Po got blue and Tigress received red. "Now then split up into your team and gather around the ring."

"Crane. Tigress. Take your spots on the beam." Mr. Morison said after everyone was surrounding the ring.

Tigress climbed up onto the beam holding the stick in front of her. Crane did the same only flying to his position.

"The objective is to knock the other person off; if you lose you stick but are still on the beam resort to grappling. No kicks or punches are allowed. Is this clear?" The beaver looked at both the tiger and the crane. Both nodded.

"Begin!" Mr. Morison shouted.

Tigress wasted no time racing across the beam at Crane who dodged her attack by falling of the beam and using his talons to swing himself underneath the beam and up around to the other side of Tigress. Crane took a swing at her feet as he came up. She avoided his attack by jumping, doing a backflip, and landing several feet back on the beam with perfect balance. Twirling his Pugil stick in front of him, Crane began to advance on Tigress' position with, what looked like an impenetrable shield. Tigress was running out of room on the beam so she stuck her stick into Crane's windmill causing it to stop abruptly

Po watched on in his own little world as if Crane and Tigress were fighting for him, and giving him his own little presentation. Two of his heroes were fighting right in front of him and it was almost too awesome. Then imagine Po's surprise when Crane disarmed Tigress.

"Come on Tigress! You can do it, you too Crane!" Po could be heard shouting for each of them. Right now, Po couldn't decide who to root for.

Crane grinned at the tiger knowing he had the better chances since he still had his stick. Tigress didn't even flinch and waited for her next move. Crane finally made his move trying to swipe her off her feet again, but Tigress was ready. She reached down blocking the stick and with one fluid motion ripped the stick out of Crane's grip, spun around and hit Crane off the beam. The cheers could be heard coming from the red team and groans coming from the blue team. Po on the other hand was cheering for them both.

"Great job, you guys!" Po came running up to the both of them. "That was super awesome!"

"I was still sloppy on my form." Tigress said a little distressed.

"What?! I thought that was pretty good!" Po said trying to cheer her up.

"Master Shifu wouldn't have been as level-headed as you. I would have been running the obstacle course a number of times for losing my stick."

"Ah, don't sweat it Tigress… People down here don't care much about your form; it's how you get things done." Po reassured her.

Tigress didn't say much else as she acknowledged Po's compliment, but still felt as if she messed up. Po could still see she was being hard on herself.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, Po even winning a point for his team with a lucky fumble causing the other guy to trip and fall off the beam. Po, of course, was ecstatic. Po and Crane's team ended up taking the win for the day.

After cleaning up and meeting up again in the hallway Po began to lead both to their last class of the day.

"Tigress, your history class is the last door on your right, and Crane…" Po paused for a moment to look at Crane's schedule. "Looks like you have a science class next, which will be in the chemistry lab downstairs in the northeast corner."

After sending them on their way, Po then headed to his favorite class of the day, cooking class. As Po walked into the room he was surprised to find Mantis, Monkey, and Viper in the same room. All the tables had four seats so Po went and sat with the rest of them.

"Hey guys how is your day going?" Po asked as he sat down.

"Great! This place is awesome! How come Shifu never let us come here before?" Monkey said looking for answers from his friends.

"I don't know but this is going to be a fun year." Viper agreed with Monkey.

"And what makes it better is that we are now in a class… dedicated to food. I think I'm going to die of pleasure." Mantis said faking his death, causing the others to laugh.

"You guys have a group yet?" Po said hoping they didn't.

"No, we get groups?" Viper said as all three looked at Po.

"Yeah, four to a group, you guys want to be in mine?" Po asked sheepishly.

"Sure, but how many do you already have in yours?" Monkey replied worried that there wouldn't be enough room for all of them in Po's group.

"O-only me, no one wanted to be in my group." Po said sadly looking at his book in front of him.

"Well, then of course we will be in your group! As long as we make great food!" Mantis jumped up onto Po's shoulder.

"Po is great at making food; after all, his dad is the best noodle maker in town." Mr. Ming said stepping in behind Po.

"Principle Ming? What are you doing here?" Po asked the cheetah.

"Mrs. Dao is sick, and needed someone to cover for her. I told her I would teach the cooking class as long as it took to get her back on her feet. Plus, it looks like you and your friends solved my first dilemma on your own."

Mr. Ming then proceeded to walk to the front of the room and start the day's lesson on open shell pies. After a short lesson Mr. Ming got the kids into the work stations and the recipes required each group to split the work load. Monkey and Po worked on the pie shell, while Mantis and Viper worked on the filling. Soon and conversation started up between both Monkey and Po.

"Soo… Monkey…" Po started his question.

"Yeah?"

"Does Tigress always belittle herself even after she does something awesome?"

"That sounds like her, but it isn't exactly her fault."

"What do you mean?" Po stopped what he was doing and looked at Monkey confused.

"Master Shifu believes she is the Dragon Warrior and has been training her for the title since she was five. Tigress sometimes has the mentality if it isn't perfect it's wrong, and if it's perfect then there is something else to work on. She has gone several days without sleep just to work on a new technique."

"Wow, dedicated. Still, she doesn't need to beat herself up over everything. If she is anything like she was in gym today, I can't begin to believe what she is like actually fighting."

"No joke, her ferociousness can be a bit scary at times, but when your back is against a wall in a fight you come to rely on it."

"I think it's cool! I mean to have that kind of fire in her heart for something, I just find that incredibly stunning especially when you combine that with the epic-ness of Kung-Fu."

Monkey thought about what Po had just said for a second. This panda practically worshiped the ground the Five walked on. Could he be saying these things because he just wanted to be close? Or was he actually speaking the truth of his thoughts? Monkey figured Po wasn't that kind of person to talk advantage of someone and did his best to cheer anyone up.

"You should tell her that…" Monkey said looking over to Po.

"Tell her what?"

"That you find her style and personality stunning… usually when she is out, she gets called a monster and unfeeling. Her style and personality scare people. I think it would be really good for her to hear something other than putdowns coming from someone other than the other five, Shifu, or palace workers.

Po thought about it for a moment. 'She gets rejected by the others too? Could she have lived life like me?' he thought to himself until Monkey broke his concentration.

"Sometimes I wish someone could get close enough to her to help her out. But every time one of us tries to get close she pushes us away. Viper says she is scared to lose Tigress behind a stone wall."

Po nodded slowly, "I'll tell her, let her know she isn't as despised as she thinks."

"Thanks Po, everyone in Jade Palace would really like that. "

"Let's get this pie together, I'm starving." Po said after his stomach growled. Monkey, Viper, and Mantis all just laughed.

* * *

**And that would be the end of chapter 3! Po and Tigress will be having a talk next chapter, what will be said? I guess you'll just have to come back for more! ****Simba593 Over and Out!**


End file.
